Appetite For Seduction
by goldenqueenx
Summary: Weaver sends Roni a text insisting they meet in the evidence locker at the police station for one of their 'few happy hours'. Smut ensues. NSFW. GOLDENQUEEN.


Note: I do not own anything OUAT.

Note: They are both still under the curse. Not awake.

Rated M.

* * *

 **Whiskey: Happy Hour? Police Station. Evidence locker. You know which number. I'll leave it open for you.**

Their idea of happy hour included the best sixty year old whiskey money could buy and the most mind blowing orgasms a body could withstand. It didn't take her long to find the locker considering he had intentionally showed her the place last week - probably intent on sending the text sooner rather than later.

She found him standing near one of the shelves, hands sliding over a few of the boxes. "Finally repaired that table we broke last week." Striding up beside of him, she thrust the bottle of whiskey into his hands and leaned against the shelf, fingers tossing her leather jacket to the floor.

"Did you? Easy fix?" He asked, twisting the top happy to find she had already opened it for him. Bringing it to his lips, he generously sipped more than he should have — the burn sliding down his throat as a pleased hum bubbled up. "Best damn whiskey I've tasted."

She took it from him then and brought the bottle to her lips, taking a couple of swigs before answering; "Not easy, no. And I know, that's why I always choose it when you come..in."

A smirk played on his lips as he placed a hand at the small of her back, ushering her out of the row of shelves and into the main area, foot pushing the metal cage like door closed behind him — they could fetch her jacket out of there later. He backed her up against the table in the middle of the room, mouth claiming hers as she placed the bottle against the flat surface. His hands ran down her back, then gripped her waist and lifted her up onto the table. "What if someone walks in?" She gasped into his mouth as he made his way between her legs, one hand on her waist still while the other began to work the button and zipper on her jeans. "You left the door unlocked."

"Yes, I did. If someone comes in —" He leaned back, tilting his head down as his hands gripped onto the waistband of her jeans and panties and as she lifted herself up for a second or two, he swiftly jerked them down her legs. Lowering himself, he untied her boots, slid them off of her feet and rid her of the jeans and underwear, tossing them to the side before he glanced up in her direction, coming to rest between her legs — face merely inches from the apex of her legs. "I'll gouge their fucking eyes out first..then..." His fingers pressed to her pussy lips, parting them just enough to reveal that bundle of nerves to him. ".. I'll fuck you so hard that your cries of pleasure might send a few more officers in here and I'll do the same to them once we're done.I have the perfect place for the bodies..."

"Now you're just getting gruesome."

He huffed and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss to her clit. "It's just bodies and gouging out eyes, nothing too bad."

"Right. Yeah. The perfect kind of dirty talk." She cocked a brow as her fingers slid through his hair, caressing the soft tresses. That sort of talk, much to her disdain, had become a common form of expressing himself anytime they caught someone listening or say a poor bloke found himself walking into an alleyway they were currently having a heated moment in. She inwardly hoped the reason she hadn't ever seen some of these people again was just two ships moving in the night in opposite direction. Sighing, she tried to push the image of him dumping bodies out of her mind and pulled her shirt up over her head, pushing any further images like that away for the remainder of their time in this evidence room.

Weaver glanced up at her then and his cock twitched at the sight. _Damn, she's something else_. He thought as he pushed himself to his feet and leaned back against the cage-like wall that separated the evidence from the main room. His fingers slid through the holes and formed a fist as his eyes raked over her frame perched on that table. "Remove the bra." He instruction, tongue snaking out to slick his lips. She did as he asked, reaching behind herself and unclasping it, then sliding it off of her shoulders slowly - tossing it to the floor with her other attire. His tongue slid along the back of his teeth as his eyes searched her, taking his time at watching her shift on the table - her legs coming open to give him a good look, while she gripped the lamp and swiveled it to shine a light right where he was looking, between those legs of hers. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" His palm slid down to his jeans, palming himself enough to realize it was only furthering the issue.

She slipped off of the desk and walked towards the detective, swaying her hips exaggeratedly as she closed the space between them. Reaching over she gripped the handle and turned it, happy to find it unlocked as she then pushed him inside. He thought she would follow, only to find her closing the door on him the moment he was inside. "Touch me." Roni pressed her naked frame against the cage, tongue snaking out to swipe at one of the wire square holes. "Come on, Detective...I'm waiting."

He walked up to it, running his fingers along the squares from her tongue down to her breasts, her nipples were pressing through the opening so he ran the pad of his thumb over one, swirling in a way that caused electricity to shoot through her chest and down. "Like that?" He asked before dipping his head to the unoccupied nipple and pressing his lips to it, before he brought his wet tongue against it, circling the nub - before; "Or like this?"

A sigh escaped her lips as she tilted her head to the side, the tension building in her limbs had begun to send a wonderful tingle along her skin. "Yes, like that.." When the detective slipped two fingers between one of the squares, he pressed them between her folds and delicately caressed between them up to her clit and back down, but he couldn't reach her core which was driving him crazy, there just wasn't enough space between the small openings. "You're going to have to do better than that, officer. You see..I've been very bad and I need a thorough inspection, but I'm not sure you're up for the task."

He scoffed before clamping his teeth down on her nipple not nearly as gentle as he had been before, dilated pupils causing her breath to catch in her throat as she winced from the shock of pain shooting through her breast. "Is that so? What crime have you committed?" His mouth was starting to water as she backed up away from the cage, her own fingers sliding along her breasts and down the slope of her stomach.. between her legs. "What crime?" His voice was breathless as the sight of her was sending his mind into a frenzy. What was she playing at? He wondered, utterly enamored at this little power play she was currently throwing them into.

"Public indecency..." She moaned out as her fingers circled her clit then dipped down between her folds to her slick entrance. "I've hidden a thing or two up here on a rare occasion. Small little things." He watched as her fingers came up, slick as ever, and she brought it close to the cage only to pull them back the second his mouth darted for them. "Is that customary for an officer to do during an inspection, Detective Weaver? I wouldn't want you to get into trouble."

Fuck this was turning him on to no end. "I'll suffer the repercussions. Can't say the same for you when I get out of here."

"Oh?" She feigned shock as her plump lips fell open, giving him a beautiful view of the inside of her mouth - and boy did he want to give her a taste of her own medicine. "Are you threatening to do something to me, officer? What ever did I do to you?" That was when a hint of a smirk ghosted over her features, clearly pleased with the look he was currently shooting in her direction. Roni pushed her two slick fingers through one of the squares, he quickly wrapped his lips over the digits and licked them clean. "Delicious, detective?"

"Mmm." He sucked on her fingers before removing his lips, bringing his fingers up to claps on the cage, face pressed close enough to it that she could lean in and press her mouth to his, her own tongue slipping through to swipe at his lips. "You're driving me up a wall here, Roni, let me out."

"I don't think you've had enough.." She slips away from him then and settles herself onto the table, legs swept to the side, her core hidden from him as she brings her hand down and runs the pads of her fingers along her folds, then dipping between them she gives her clit a few circles for good measure as she leans back on the elbow of her free hand, mouth open and lids heavy as she watched him quickly rid himself of his clothing and shoes. "...that's an awful big gun you've got there."

"I can't tell if you've got anything hidden, mind switching around here so I can get a better look?"

"Hmm, I suppose I could be more than willing to aid you in your search of my person..considering your current predicament." She turned then, bringing her legs open wide, giving him the perfect view of her fingers as they slide up into her soaked core. His mouth fell open, one hand clinging onto the cage door while the other gripped his throbbing - almost purple - cock. Her eyes fell on the large vein that trailed all the way up to the tip, the sight of the grip he had on himself causing her core to clench - he hissed as he caught the sight. "See? nothing up there but my fingers.."

"I think I'll need to perform a deeper inspection." He growled, his chest heaving as his breathing rapidly sped up, his hips now thrusting into his own hand at the same pace her fingers were currently pumping into her core. "With your rec-" He stalled a minute, pressing his forehead to the cage as he wanted her raise her slick fingers up through her tender folds and onto her clit. _Fuck_ ; he wanted her so bad he could taste her. "-record...I can't say I'll trust my eyes or fingers to be thorough enough."

"Oh, you wouldn't?" It was taking everything in her not to lose control right then, seeing him as lust filled as he was now currently doing wonders to the ache and throb between her legs, along with the sensations pouring through her like hot lava, her mouth even tingled. "I guess..I guess that won't do then." Pushing herself from the table, she watched as he let himself go and licked his lips, all but waiting to pounce the second the door opened. Once at the door, she placed her fingers on the cage and gave him a smirk, her entire body was buzzing - her core practically dripping. "Are you sure you're the man for the job?" This sent him into a predatory growl, something she loved to hear rumble from his chest - it always caused heat to collect at the back of her neck and her legs to tremble. Once she turned the knob, she whirled around and bound for the table but he caught her before she could climb onto it. His hands wrapped around her frame as he pushed his entire body against the back of her, his erection hot and throbbing between them. One of his hands snaked up to wrap around her throat, turning her head just enough so he could claim her mouth with his, using his own lips to part hers so that his tongue to slide into the warmth of her mouth and taste, tease her. The other hand cupped one of her breasts, kneading the flesh in a way that wasn't all too gentle, causing moans to surge through her chest and into the heat of his mouth. "Fuck. Detective. I-" She groaned, pushing her chest as far into the palm of his hand as she could, her lips closing around his tongue - sucking on it greedily as she ground her ass back against him. Her body heat was on overdrive, breathing coming in pants, hand gripping the forearm that belonged to the digits around her neck.

He pulled his mouth from hers, lips pressing against her cheek as he took in a couple of gulps of air, both of their bodies practically thanking them for the second of relief before; "Up against the wall. I think it's time for that inspection." His hands released her as he stepped back, watching her stride over to the outer wall of the cage, and keeping her back to him she laced her fingers along the wire and bent forward, legs spreading apart. He walked over to her and placed a hand between her shoulder blades. "...When I'm done with this thorough inspection, I expect to be pleased at my findings..." She wiggled her ass then, clearly paying attention. He slid his hand down to her ass cheek, then further, down between the apex of her legs - he dipped a finger into her core and felt her legs tremble, a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth as he pushed a second digit in beside of the first and began slowly pumping. With his free hand he gripped his aching cock, head falling back as he began to pump himself in tune with how he were pumping her, twisting his hand slightly as he did so for himself and curling his fingertips for her. Her moans grew more frequent with each stroke that caused that coil deep in her belly to tighten to an unimaginable limit, his hand stalling on the both of them the second he felt her clench and a warning shoot through his frame. Removing his fingers from inside of her, he reached out and whirled her around to face him. "I'm not satisfied with the depth of my fingers either." He all but groaned out, trying to keep up this roleplay idea she had but almost failing at it miserably considering all he wanted to do was fuck her until they both saw stars.

"Then what do you propose as an alternative route, detective?" The shaking of her voice gave way to her own arousal as well, sweat slicking her brow as she stood there before him, wanton and delicious as ever. He moved forward, snaking an arm around her waist and lifting. She gripped at his shoulders and wrapped her legs up high around his waist. He used his free hand to grip his painfully hard cock, giving it a pump then two, before guiding it to her soaking wet core and pushing into her so quickly he used that free hand to grip the cage behind her, head resting against her cheek as a groan escaped his lips. "Ssshhit." He heard her cry out in pleasure as the tip of his cock brushed against her cervix, thighs pressing hard against his ribs.

"Fuck." He tried to gain his composure, get back into character but the second he pulled his hips back and pushed into her again, only to brush past that delicious spot once more - they both trembled. He stalled as he tilted his head to start kissing along her neck, mouth closing around her pulse point and sucking, then bringing his lips just inches from her ear - he whispered.. "I think I felt something..I need to keep searching.." At that he began a pace, one that started slow and shallow, teasing her just enough until she began to grind her hips down to meet him. She pressed her forehead against his, mouth open without claiming his, nails coming up to grip into his hair.

"Keep going, I trust you to be very thorough, to pay attention to-" She gasped, lids closing, brow furrowing as fire ignited her limbs, and she felt the urge to abandon the character all together. "-to- _fuck yes, oh yes_ -detail. Don't leave anything- _mmm oh god_ -out..." Her tongue slid out to wet her lips as her eyelids opened, revealing the lust searing through him. Picking up speed, the muscles in his back and shoulders bunching and stretching. He began thrusting into her in a bruising manner, the cage rattling at the movement, her mouth claiming his as cries of pleasure began to pour from her into his mouth as he focused on making sure the base of his cock brushed against her bundle of nerves, over and over again, her nipples brushing against his chest with every thrust. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, I'm-Weaver I'm going to fucking-Uh, ooh!" The coil deep in her belly snapped, sending a rush of warmth throughout her body as her core clenched and convulsed around his cock, her mind flooded in a haze of pleasure as she felt his body shake against hers, his cock pulsing inside of her as he came with a groan, hips pumping as hot rivulets of cum spurted inside of her core.

She fell against him then, her arms wrapping around the back of his neck as she pressed her face against his, their bodies trembling as they slowly began to come down from their high. Staggering slightly, he backed up until he reached the edge of the table and perched himself ontop of it with Roni wrapped completely around him. "I think you're all clear." He opted for continuing the roleplay, a hand coming to rest on the small of her back.

Lifting her head, she looked into his eyes, a sheen of perspiration coated his upper lip and he had never looked happier. "Satisfied with your findings?"

"Oh yes, very."

 _The End._


End file.
